


Behind Walls

by Thenekogeek



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Battles/War, Bonding, Consensual Sex, Eventual Carl/OC, Eventual Ron/OC, Fights, Friendship, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Killing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenekogeek/pseuds/Thenekogeek
Summary: This story takes place a few months before the group arrives to the Alexandrian Safe Zone in Virginia.A 15 year old awoke in a foreign place after scavenging for supplies took a horrible turn. When he awoke, he found that he was safe behind walls.





	1. Awake behind walls

_Sirens. Distant screaming and cries for help. He huddled in the corner of his_ living _room, trying_ _to_ _block out the desperate cries of those who fell victim to the horrors outside. He was alone, all_ alone _as all hell broke loose out there. All he could think about was his grandparents, wondering when they were going to get home. He held a house phone close to his chest, nothing but the ever going tone of the dead line coming through the receiver. The sound of a fist banging on the door caused him to let out a small whimper, thinking that whatever was getting those poor souls outside was coming to get him next. His mind went to his family, his sisters and parents back on the farm in Georgia, how he was never going to be able to say goodbye. Then he heard the raspy voice of an armed soldier, gunfire distant in the background._

_“Hello!? If anyone is inside, we are here to evacuate you! Please come out and we’ll take you to the evacuation centre!” The man yelled as he slammed his fist against the door. He was suddenly filled with renewed vigour._

_Without thinking, he ran to the door, unlocking and yanking the door open, relieved that help had finally come. Once open, he came face to face with a soldier, a Colt CM901 strapped to his shoulder. His companions opened fire into the streets, keeping back whatever had been attacking the living who were being evacuated._

_“Are you alone young man!?” The soldier yelled over the rain of bullets that mowed down any incoming threat. He nodded in silent response before the Soldier wrapped an arm around his shoulders and slammed the front door shut, taking him over to a large evacuation vehicle, possibly a military truck that transported troops, with other citizens on board. He looked backed once on board and saw what had been throwing society into chaos. The soldiers were shooting at shambling civilians, bullets penetrating their soft bodies. He watched in horror as those who were shot just continued their shaky progress forward, a few going down as a bullet pierced their skulls._

_The truck lurched forward as it began driving down the streets, the soldiers following in Armored vehicles and HumVees. He watched the shambling bodies get closer farther and farther away. The horror was almost out of sight but not before he saw one of them get onto their knees and began feasting on a corpse, dark red exploring onto the ground as it dug in. He quickly looked away, feeling sick at the gruesome sight. Berwyn Heights was in shambles and lost to those things._

The sound of a door opening awoke him from his horrible memories of when the outbreak started. Due to instinct, his hand went to where his hunting knife would have been but found empty purchase. In the doorway he saw a Caucasian man, brown hair sticking up in odd ends due to just waking up. At the teen’s sudden alert nature, the man held both his hands up in an act of innocence.

“Hey calm down kid, I'm not going to hurt you.” The man stayed by the door as he awaited the teen to calm down, which happened slowly as the teen began surveying his surroundings. Green eyes widened at the realization of being in a foreign area, panic slowly taking over him as he instinctively began hugging his knees to his chest. The man noticed the teen’a behaviour and ran out of the room, soon returning with another male adult. The new male had Auburn hair and concerned eyes, kneeling down beside the bed and quickly looked over the teen’s huddled form. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, the teen finding it hard to breathe.

“Hey, hey shh… it's ok. Try to breathe.” The man soothly tried to consoul the panicking teen, demonstrating a breathing exercise to help slow down the heart rate. The teen did his best to replicate the breathing exercise, in through the nose and out through the mouth in deep breaths. It took a minute for the teen to successfully calm himself down before turning his green eyes looking over st the other two.

“Wh-where am I…?” The teen spoke in an almost inaudible voice, not trusting himself at that moment. The last thing he remembered was rummaging through a convenient Store when an undead corpse jumped onto him from behind. “I..I thought I was going to die..” he relived the memory in his mind.

_He had just entered the abandoned convenient store, setting his pack down onto the floor as he quietly began rummaging through the discarded items that littered the floor. He found unopened cans of food, bags of hard candy and packs of batteries. As he stuffed the items into his pack, he heard the sound of a can skidding across the floor. The teen had no time to react as an undead corpse launched itself at him, knocking him to the floor. It took the teen the strength he didn't know he had to turn around and lodge his arm up against the corpse’s neck, preventing gnashing teeth from biting him yet only barely._

_The corpse snarled and snapped its teeth at him, the overwhelming scent of decay and rotting meat overcame his senses mixed with panic and adrenaline. His free arm tried desperately to get to his hunting knife, the arm supporting the weight of the things body was beginning to burn, muscles screaming for him to stop but he knew if he stopped he would die. He focused everything he had into keeping the corpse from biting him that he barely heard the sound of gunfire._

_The corpse went limp on top of him before he threw it off, his burning muscles thankful for the weight lifted off him. Due to the exertion of his arms and shock of almost being eaten, the teen slowly slipped into unconsciousness, not before two men came into view, one of them kneeling down and lifting his unconscious body off the ground._

The memory of these two men saving him from that cannibalistic corpse made him see that these two were no threat. “You save me… why?” He asked in confusion as he looked on at the two male adults who seemed shocked at the question.

“We weren't about to let someone get eaten right in front of us, let alone a kid who was by themselves.” The man with the auburn hair spoke. The brown haired male kneeled down beside the other, a kind and trustworthy smile on his lips. “Could you tell us your name? I'm Aaron and this is Eric.” The man, now known as Aaron, introduced him to them. Finding that it was only fair to give the two who saved his life his name, the teen responded.

“Alby. My name is Alby Greene…” Alby answered the question with a more confident voice, no longer seeing the need to fear the two men. Still, the question of ‘where am I’ remained unanswered. “C-Could you tell me where I am…? A-And my stuff… where are they?” Alby slowly straightened out his legs, the sheets rustling at the movement.

“You're in our community, Alexandria and you're in our house.” The other male, named Eric, relayed the information to you. “And as for your stuff, it's at the foot of the bed.” Aaron finished as he answered his questions. Alby went over the new information in his mind. He was saved by both Aaron and Eric, they took him to their community which was named Alexandria. Alby was going to ask who was in charge of the community yet a series of loud knocks on the front door interrupted him.

Both Eric and Aaron looked at one another before Aaron left the room, his footsteps sounded as if he was descending down a flight of stairs. Moments later, Aaron returned to the room but this time, a middle aged woman followed right behind him. Brown hair that parted down the middle, eyes that looked to deal in business and a face that seemed to be aged with experience, subtle wrinkles and creases detailed her skin.

“Aaron told me that your name is Alby, correct?” The woman questioned the young teen who only nodded in response to the question. She nodded and looked at both Aaron and Eric, handing a video camera to Aaron.

“I normally interview new comers to our community at my office but considering that you have just recovered from fainting, this will have to suffice.” She stated with the hint of kindness in her voice. Alby once again only nodded and prepared to answer any questions. The woman signaled Aaron to begin recording who did just that.

“Now Alby, my name is Deanna and I am the leader of this Community. First question, what is your full name?” The woman, now formally known as Deanna, asked the very typical question. Alby was a bit skeptical that he was being recorded but decided to go along with it.

“Greene. Alby Greene.” The teen answered the question in only three words. Deanna nodded and continued her questioning.

“Alright, next question. Were you a part of a group before Aaron and Eric have found you?” Deanna asked yet another typical question.

“No, I was with only one other person until recently. I had a group but that was 4 months prior to being alone with the other person.” Alby answered the woman’s question who once again only nodded.

“Okay, one more question. What happened to the other person you were with?” Deanna asked the innocent question, not knowing what had happened. However, the memories that came back were anything but. Alby became silent, overwhelmed by grief as he relived that horrible event.

 

_Running. They were running back to their safe house with a small hoard of the undead chasing them. Alby continued to run as fast as he could, supplies from a recent scavenging weighed heavily on his back. He was just behind them, following them back to the house they learned to call home for over a couple months after leaving their recent group. Just as they were a few hundred meters away, they were suddenly ambushed by a lone corpse. Alby skidded to a stop and went to go help but they yelled at him to keep going as he shoved the undead corpse away from him._

_“But what about you!?” Alby yelled back, drawing his hunting knife as the herd of undead got close._

_“The bastard bit me! I'm not gonna make it! Just run back and I'll hold them off!” They yelled back as they drew their gun and knife, shooting the undead bastard right in the head before getting to his feet, a large bite on their wrist indicating they really were bit. Alby was suddenly filled with dread, almost breaking down. He didn't want to be alone, not in a messed up world like this. The teen almost collapsed due to shock before they shouted._

_“You can sit there and feel upset or you can fight and survive! Which one!?” They yelled just as the small hoard corned them. Alby’s eyes widened at those words. He wanted to live, he WILL live for the both of them. Biting back tears and turning his back against them, Alby ran. Distant gun fire and screams of rage attracted the undead to them as Alby made his escape, tears cascading down his cheeks as he ran._

Now back to the present, Alby had tears dripping down his face at the heart wrenching memory, his lip quivered before answering.

“What happens to everyone eventually… the dead got them…” Alby said solomnly, voice quaking at the memory. Deanna, Eric and Aaron stood their as the teen cried silently. The woman signalled Aaron to stop the recording. Aaron did just that, stopping the recording and shutting off the camera.

“I am sorry for having you relive that horrible moment… it takes courage to do that. Welcome to Alexandria Alby. Welcome to your new home.” Deanna said before getting up and leaving the room, Aaron following close behind to escourt her out along with her video camera. The teen’s body shook as tears continued to fall, Eric sat down beside Alby and gently placed a hand on his shoulder only to cause the teen to flinch slightly, surprising the older man.

“I-I'm sorry… I thought about that undead corpse grabbing me and almost biting me…” The teen revealed the traumatic experience to the older male who in no way took this in any offence.

“It's alright just… do you need a hug?” Eric asked in a soothing voice. Alby sat there for a moment, wanting to say he was fine, that he was going to be okay. Instead he nodded his head and felt Eric’s arms wrap themselves around the teen’s smaller form and pulled him close into a comforting embrace.

  
Aaron decided it was okay to show Alby around the community but not before giving Alby a clean change of clothes and access to their shower for a bunch needed bathing. Alby closed the white door behind him, the sound of the lock clicking indicated he had full privacy now. He began peeling off the filthy clothes, unzipping his leather track jacket and putting it in the corner of the bathroom followed by a what was once a black and white V-neck shirt. Next was his pants, blue jeans with multiple stains along the legs were unzipped and pulled down the teen’s slim waist and hips, hitting the floor with a soft thump.

Alby left his boxers on as he turned the shower on, turning the dial to the left to start using the warm water. As the water heated up, Alby took the chance to stare at his reflection in the mirror. His body was slim but with definite muscle definition forming in his arms. As soon as steam began filling the room and fogging the mirror, he stripped off the only piece of clothes left and got into the shower, a very pleased groan escaping Alby’s lips as the mildly hot water cascaded down his back.

Alby stood there and just let his tense muscles and body relax for a few minute, the stress seemingly getting washed away.. Once he was fully relaxed, he grabbed a semi used bottle of body washed and squirted a bit into his hand, rubbing it with the other and causing it to foam it. Alby began scrubbing his body with his soapy hands, getting the dirt and grim off his slightly tanned skin and washed away, the water at his feet becoming a sort of copper colour as the dirt was washed away. Next was his greasy hair, a bit of shampoo squirted into his hand before beginning the rub it into his hair.

Alby let out a comforting sigh, suds beginning to form as the shampoo began washing away the built up dirt and grease before the hot water of the shower washed it right out and down the drain. Alby was so caught up in finally getting clean he didn't notice how long he was in the shower for. A few knocks at the bathroom door made him aware that he had been in the shower for a long time.

The teen shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack and began drying his body.

“Alby, you doing ok?” The sound of Aaron’s voice came from behind the door. Alby began pulling on the clean clothes provided by Aaron.

“Y-Yeah I'm ok. Just getting dressed..” Alby called back as he pulled the slightly loose boxers on, the waistband not really holding it up. Afterwards came the pants. A pair of faded blue jeans which seemed to fit a slightly better than the boxers. Then the shirt, a typical black shirt seemed to hug his body. Alby picked up his filthy clothes and opened the bathroom door after unlocking it.

At the doorway was Aaron, the stream from the bathroom escaping out into the hallway through the open door. Aaron gave Alby a once over, smiling at the teen “You feel better after a shower and change of clothes?” The older male quipped with a smirk on his face. The teen nodded shyly before looking at his filthy bundle of clothes in his hands.

“Where do I leave these?” Alby asked, not wanting to just dump his clothes anywhere. Just as Aaron was about to answer, Eric walked out of a room from down the hall with a hamper filled with laundry. Eric stopped after spotting the bundle of laundry in Alby’s arms.

“Alby are those your dirty clothes? Just throw them in and I'll wash ‘me for you” Eric offered and held the hamper out. The teen didnt wasn't to seem rude, the two men have done more than enough for him but took Eric up on his offer, putting his dirty clothes into the hamper before Eric walked away, heavy footsteps descending the stairs.

  
Once Alby set one foot outside of the house, he finally laid eyes on the Community of Alexandria. It was a normal looking neighbourhood, untouched by the horrors that conquered the world today. Adults walking around, having normal conversations, kids and teens doing the same as if the threat of the undead doesn't exist.

Alby descended the porch stairs, walking out onto the streets with Aaron close behind him as the teen noticed the large Steel plated wall that went around the exterior of the community. It was a strong wall that kept the dead out. Safe, this entire community was safe. As Alby continued walking, Aaron stopped him momentarily and pointed over at a house just a couple houses away.

“A woman named Jessie lives there, used to be a stylist. Maybe she could give a much needed haircut?” Aaron suggested to the teen, looking down at the somewhat messy blonde and dark mess of hair on the teen’s head. Alby idly pulled at a few long strands of his hair, now becoming selfconscious about it. With a quick nod, Aaron led Alby towards Jessie’s.

Aaron made his way up the steps of the porch, raising a hand and knocking on the door a few times before it opened up, a young woman with blonde hair answered the door, greeting Aaron with a kind smile.

“Hey Aaron, what can I do for you?” The woman, presumably Jessie, asked the tall male. Aaron looked behind him and right at Alby.

“That's Alby, the one we brought back yesterday. Was wondering if you could give him a little hair cut” Aaron requested with a small chuckle. Jessie looked past Aaron and towards Alby, the smile on her face getting bigger.

“That’ll be no problem.” The blonde woman said before opening the door even wider, signalling for Alby to step inside. Alby walked up nervously, a bit afraid of leaving Aaron’s side. As if noticing his silent fear, Aaron gave Alby a reassuring smile . “I'll be in 20 minutes. Ok?” The older man said before descending the porch steps and heading back to the house. Alby stepped into the house and was led to the kitchen by Jessie, a hair kit already set up on the kitchen aisle.

“I just gave my sons haircuts. My eldest son, Ron, is about your age, he’d be happy to have another person in his age group to talk with.” The woman said as he wrapped the tarp around the teen’s shoulders to get started on the haircut.

  
Alby looked at himself in a mirror, his hair looks the same but was thinned out and slightly shortened, giving it a nice clean look.”This is really good…” Alby said to himself quietly. Jessie suddenly gave a short laugh as she began setting the hair kit away in a cupboard.

“And he can speak!” She jested before smiling at the teen who only seemed to look at her with a shy expression. “I'm kidding, it's just you've been quiet this entire time up until now.” The woman responded with a kind smile. Alby was gonna thank her for the hair cut when the front door opened, followed by footsteps.

“Hey mom, I was wondering if you could take me to see the new guy that Aaron and Eric took in!” A teenage boy yelled before entering the kitchen, suddenly stopping in his tracks as he saw Alby standing there. The two seemingly seem to lock eyes for a moment, Green and light brown eyes making full contact before Jessie spoke up.

“Ron, this is Alby. Alby this is my eldest son, Ron. He's 16” Jessie added with a soft smile. Ron seemed to have snapped out of what trance he was in and walked up to Alby, holding out a hand. Alby cautiously took his hand in his own, giving it a firm shake. “Why don't you show him around Alexandria, Ron? It’ll give you guys a chance to know one another”

Ron nodded his head and took a closer look at Alby. Staring into his deep green eyes, Ron noticed flecks of grey in the irises. His freshly cut hair framing his delicate face with blonde hair and dark streaks. Alby was also slightly shorter than Ron was by only a few inches. Ron gave a small smile. “Lets go check out Alexandria”

  
Ron had led the younger teen out of the house and out onto the streets. The hot afternoon sun beaming down on the residents of Alexandria as they went around their daily routine and lives. Even with the high walls of Alexandria, a soft breeze blew across the untouched land, trees swaying. Alby walked along side Ron, being shown both Upper and Lower street levels and houses, Aaron and Eric being placed in the Lower street of town. The infirmity is also located in the lower street level along with the Pantry and Armory. There was a main gate that allowed people to enter and leave the town, a guard watching it at all times.

  
The afternoon slowly slipped into early evening as Ron finished giving Alby an extensive tour of Alexandria, the final stop was the large pond a bit off the road, dark green waters glistening in the evening sunlight. Both the teen's were seated on the dry ground by the lake, none of them talking to one another as they watched the ever slow descent of the sun. Alby glanced over at the older teen and noticed the subtle glances he was receiving from him.

“Hey… Ron?” Alby started, his voice now a quiet tone, green eyes looking out towards the surface of the pond. The older teen shifted where he sat, looking over at Alby as he said his name.

“Yeah Alby?” The older teen questioned the younger teen, light brown eyes resting on Alby’s face.

“Thanks for showing me around Alexandria… “ Alby replied in a quiet tone, never getting the chance to relax like this ever since the world fell apart.

“No problem, it was fun.” The older teen shrugged. Ron went to put a hand on Alby’s shoulder, touching it only slightly before the younger teen suddenly flinched at the touch, moving away from Ron’s hand. The older teen instinctively pulled his hand back, shocked at his reaction.

“Alby, what's the matter?” Ron leaned closer to Alby, who now had his arms hugging himself, slightly shaking.

“I…I don't like being touched without someone telling me… I was grabbed by one of those undead things…” Alby began doing what Eric showed him, trying to control his breathing with the exercise. Mental images of those cold dead hands pinning him down, the weight of its body and gnashing teeth so close to his face. He was certain he was gonna die that day.

Ron’s light brown eyes widened at the revealed fear that Alby had. He heard his father say something about it this. Post Tramstic Stress Disorder or PTSD for short. Whenever someone touched Alby without letting him know, his mind instantly goes to that moment where he was grabbed and almost eaten.

“Alby.. I'm sorry I-“ Ront began to apologize, scooting closer to the huddled teen. He hated seeing him like this but for what reason he didn't know. He began feeling a slight protective nature for the younger teen. Before Ron got the chance, both Aaron and his mother called then back in for dinner.

“Ron! Alby! Come on you two time for dinner!” Jessie and Aaron were shouting from the porch of Aaron’s house. The two adults decided having dinner together would be a great opportunity to ask Alby a few things and share what he has learned about Alexandria so far.

Ron nodded and went to get up but stopped mid action when Alby didn't move. Ron didn't know what it was like to be grabbed by a Roamer but it must have been scarring. The older teen knelt down in front of Alby and held out a hand.

“Come on Alby, my mom and Aaron are calling us in” Ron waited for a moment before a smile crept onto his lips as the younger teen took the offered hand. Ron helped him up, slightly grunting with effort before walking towards Aaron and Eric’s home, not once letting go of Alby’s hand.

  
Dinner was the most normal thing Alby had done since the apocalypse started. Sitting around a table, food set upon it and eating with forks and spoons. Aaron and Jessie had made a pasta dinner. Tomato sauce spiced with garlic and parsley with melted cheese over the pasta. Alby was seated beside Ron, which he was silently thankful for. The younger teen was comfortable around someone in his age group and Ron didn't seem like a bad person.

“So Alby, how do you like it in Alexandria so far?” The one who asked the question was Eric, looking across the table to the teen. Alby looked up from his plate and gave a shy smile, not really used to people looking at him. Ron noticed the shy smile and his heart jumps slightly, it was the most adorable thing he ever saw. Eyes cast downward, a smile playing at his lips as the smallest blush hinting at his cheeks. Ron looked away, not wanting to stare or anything as Alby began speaking.

“I feel normal here… I don't have to worry about being eaten or having to fight…I feel safe.” The teen said with a sort of content look in his eyes. Safe. It was a word that was rarely ever used now but he used it here. He felt safe. Eric gave him a smile along with Aaron. Jessie, however, was looking over at Alby. The woman couldn't imagine what he had gone through, the dangers and sleepless nights. Losing those he cared deeply for to those monstrosities outside.

“Did Ron show you the more important things in Alexandria? The infirmary and Armory? Also the Pantry?” Jessie asked and received a nod from the teen.

“Ron showed me everything, he was a good tour guide.” The younger teen said with a smile and looked over at Ron who returned the smile back. “I think my favourite part of Alexandria is the large pond. I could've sat there for hours.” The teen continued before getting back to eating the rest of his dinner.

Ron recalled the memory of sitting in front of the pond with Alby, his green eyes shining as he watch the setting sun casting golden light off the pond’s surface.

  
After dinner, Jessie had helped both Eric and Aaron clean up the used dishes and cutlery, small conversation happening between the three as Alby and Ron sat in the living room, seated close to one another.

“Hey Alby? I'm sorry about what happened at the pond… I didn't know about your PTSD.” Ron apologized to the younger teen after a few minutes of silence. Alby looked over at Ron with a somewhat surprised expression before realization hit.

“PTSD..my father is- was a veterinarian but he knew about basic medical studies. PTSD… that is what I have… I didn't even realize that until now…” Alby’s voice began fading, the mention of his father brought back painful thoughts of wether or not his family were alive. Ron looked down at the floor, clasping his hands together as they sat in silence.

Suddenly, the feeling of something against him causes him to look at his side, Ron seeing the younger teen leaning against him causing the older teen to become slightly flustered. “A-Alby are you ok?” He gently put a hand on Alby’s shoulder and shook him gently only to receive a quiet mumble and the teen leaning into him. Ron tried to contain a laugh as he realized that the younger teen had fallen asleep.

“Aaron” Ron called out from the living room, the adult male walking in, drying his hands with a dish towel. “Alby fell asleep.” Ron chuckled as he wrapped and arm around the sleeping teen’s shoulders as support. Aaron shook his head with a smile.

“I'll take him up to his room.” The older man said and kneeled down beside the couch, one arm going to Alby’s back and another going under his knees. With a small grunt, Aaron stood up, Alby’s sleeping form carried in his arms as he made his way up the stairs. Ron followed behind the adult male as they went up the stairs and into Alby’s room.

  
Alby's room was pretty bare, just a desk, bed and an unused bookshelf decorated his room. The only things that were probably his was a knapsack and a pile of neatly folded clothes on top of the bed sheets.

Aaron gently placed the teen’s sleeping form on top of the sheets, groaning and gently rotated his shoulders. “He's heavier than he looks” Aaron quipped with a smirk, getting a smile from the older teen.

“I'm gonna head back down and see if your mom and Eric are finished. You can stay here, just try to keep quiet.” The adult male warned before leaving the room, footsteps descending the flight of stairs.

Ron, now finally alone, looked over at Alby’s sleeping form, blonde and dark hair obscuring his face. His body was relaxed and seemed to curl in on itself. Ron smiled and turned to leave, deciding that the younger teen needed to sleep. He left the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

 

**Okay! So this is my first chapter at an attempt to do my own story of AMC The Walking Dead. This story was inspired by another writer, who is extremely talented and even helped me improve my writing with some helpful tips and advice. His name is "Sarcosuchas" and he has a Walking Dead story that is Phenomenal! He is one talented writer and you should check him out! The story is called "Search" and I guarantee you'll fall in love with it.**


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alby is slowly trying to settle in the community. However, a certain teenage boy will help Alby settle in a little easier. He opens up to him and more of Alby’s background will come into the light.

_Alby walked down the stairs, lugging a heavy duffle bag filled with clothes and other personal belongings. He heard a car honk out front, a smile plastered to his face as he ran out the front door, a white 4x4 truck parked on the gravel road. The teen waved towards the truck and ran up to it, tossing his duffle bag into the back seat._

_“Remember to listen to grandpa and Grandma okay!?” Alby turned his head and smiled back at the house, his father standing on the porch, along with his sisters and mother._

_“You better bring back souvenirs Alby!” Alby’s eldest sister yelled towards her teenage brother who nodded and waved back to his family._

_“I will! See you guys in a couple of weeks!” Alby waved goodbye one more time before climbing into the truck, shutting the passenger door close and buckling up._

_The teen looked into the rear view mirror to see his family waving goodbye, smiles and grins on their face as his grandfather began driving._  
  
Alby awoke with a start, bolting up right in the bed. The memory slowly began fading from his minds eye, his family’s smiling faces suddenly vanishing into the darkness of the room. Alby let out a breath, one he didn't know he was holding in before turning his head to face his window. He stood up and walked towards it, bare feet padding against the carpeted floor. Drawing the curtains back, he lifted the window open to let in a breeze.

  
The teen looked out to the sky, the sky coloured with light pinks and orange, it was only early morning. Alby leaned against the window sill, enjoying the moment before everything woke up. No birds, no crickets and surprisingly, no distant snarls of those undead monsters outside.

  
“It's so quiet…” The teen’s voice was barely a whisper.  
He stood there as the sky gradually got brighter, pale rays of light hitting the houses and streets of Alexandria, the day finally beginning. Alby pushed himself away from the window and started to get ready for the day. Going over to the bed, he smoothed out the sheets, adjusting the pillows and set his knapsack on his desk. He decided it was time to change back into his own clothes.

  
The teen undid the button on his jeans and slid them down his legs before pulling it off his feet. He then pulled the black shirt over his head. Next were the boxers, hand gripping the waistband and went to pull them down. Just as he was about to do so, the door to his room opened, revealing a half-awake Eric who idly rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand.

  
“Alby are you awake? We gotta talk abou-“ Eric stopped mid sentence, looking over at the teen’s boxer cladded body. Alby felt his face flush at almost being seen naked, hands instinctively went to cover his crotch area.  
“G-Get out Eric!” The flustered teenager yelled at the adult male, who only seemed to realize that he was staring. Fumbling out an apology, he backed out into the hallway, shutting the room door closed.

  
Eric had closed the door a bit harsher than intended, causing an alert Aaron to rush out of their room, heading over to Eric, gun drawn.

  
“What the matter? I heard Alby yell and a door slam.” Aaron went to go past Eric, an arm reaching for the doorknob. Eric, who stopped the other male by putting a hand against his chest, began explaining what had happened.

  
“Uh A-Alby was changing… and I walked in on him in the middle of it.” Eric stuttered, his face still flushed at the embarrassing incident. Aaron visibly sagged with relief before deciding to poke a little fun at the other male.

  
“Oh? I didn't know you were into the younger ones Eric. Did ya like what you saw?” Aaron teased the man who glared at him in response.

  
“That is not even remotely funny.” Eric retorted as Aaron suddenly closed in on him, a hand pushing the younger man up against the wall before he leaned down and placed a tentative kiss against his lips.

  
“I was merely teasing you.” Aaron said in a low yet sultry voice, causing the younger male to shiver at the tone. Aaron smirked down at his boyfriend before his lips found Eric’s once again.

Alby watched the door closed as Eric backed out of the room. The teen felt heat rise to his face as he quickly began putting on his original clothes, slipping off the boxers he borrowed in turn for his own. As he got dressed, he heard Aaron and Eric talking just outside his room before things got quiet. Finishing up with pulling his leather track jacket on, Alby went over to the bedroom door and opened it.

  
There in the hallway, he saw both Eric and Aaron in a passionate embrace. Arms around each other’s waists, lips locked in a intimate kiss and eyes closed in enjoyment. Alby didn't mean to stare but he did, watching as Aaron kept Eric pinned against the wall. The moment Eric noticed Alby, he broke the embrace, face flushed at being caught.

  
“Alby! Uh- sorry about walking in on you like that.” Eric apologized for earlier, cheeks still tinted red due to the heated moment. The incident wasn't even on the teen’s mind, his thoughts were now focused on the two adults passionately loving each other just outside his room.

  
“So you guys are… boyfriends?” The teen said the words, testing it out on his tongue. Aaron looked over at Eric and nodded, seeing no reason to hide this from the teen.

  
“Yeah, Eric and I are together and we love each other greatly.” The adult man said, looking down at the teenage boy. “Is that okay?”

  
The teen shook his head, not bothered by it. “Y-Yeah its just… when the outbreak happened, I was only 13… I never even got the chance to date someone before the dead began eating people....” Alby looked down at the ground, averting his gaze. He didn't care that Aaron and Eric were in love. The love and passion they had for one another was a rare thing in the world today.

  
Aaron couldn't help but feel sympathy for the teen. Just when he was getting into that age of dating and finding love, the world decided to end. The man wondered if he even knew guys can date each other, or even girls.

  
“You’ll find someone Alby, if Eric and I can be together even after the world has ended, then you can find someone too.” Aaron consoled the teen, placing a hand on top of the shorter boy’s head, sounding like how a father would console his son.

  
Alby looked up and stared at the two men. These two saved his life, brought him into their community and into their home. The teen realized that he had a family now. It wasn't by blood but by bond. The moment he was saved and taken in by these two, it created a bond. Without hesitation, Alby went and hugged Aaron tightly, catching the older male off guard.

  
“Thank you… Thank you so much…” Alby muttered softly, a smile creeping into Aaron’s face before wrapping his arms around Alby, his hand rubbing comforting circles on his back. Eric smiled at the touchy display, going beside Aaron and wrapping his arms around the teen as well. The three just stood there, locked in an embrace.  
  
The sun was high above the town of Alexandria, the residents doing their jobs and daily routines as the town itself began waking up. Alby left the house and saw the Alexandrians starting their day, people mostly heading over to the Pantry. The teen headed over to the pond, sitting down in the same spot Ron and He had yesterday.  
Alby sat down on the overturned log, under the shade of one of the few trees around the large pond. The teen just stared at the pond’s surface, watching it ripple and reflect the sunlight, covering the surrounding foliage in small splotches of light. Alby took the time to let his mind wander, eyes glazing over as distant memories came back.  
  
Destruction. Chaos. Nothing else surrounded the teen as the armed forces evacuated of citizens to an evacuation centre. The drive was long and silent, the only sounds were the truck driving and the distant chorus of the monsters, snarls and growls filled the air. The ride was a long and silent one.

In the distance, large metal fences and gates protruded from the ground, heavy armoured trucks and vehicles stationed at each gate and entrance with heavy artillery mounted on top of each vehicle. As they neared one of the gates, two uniformed soldiers pulled the gate open, allowing the transport vehicle to enter. The building seemed to be an airport, large jets and planes by long runways.

The transport truck stopped, everyone being escorted off and into the massive airport. Inside, it was packed, people being led to a make-shift infirmary which were made of large tents. Everyone was getting a physical exam, checking for any injuries. Alby was taken into one of the many tents, a man sitting there in scrubs.

“Please take a seat” The doctor pointed to a stool. Alby took a seat and the doctor began asking questions.

“Where were you found?” The question was a rather random one yet Alby answered nonetheless.

“My grandparents home in Berwyn Heights.” The teen answered. The doctor nodded and went to the next question.

“Did you ever encounter those things outside?” Alby blinked. Things?

“No. I was inside the entire time before they found me…” The doctor nodded and continued.

“Have you been hurt? Injured in any way?” The doctor asked, looking the teen over. Alby shook his head.

“No, I haven't been hurt anywhere.” The doctor nodded and stood up. “You're dismissed, go to the plaza, a few soldiers are holding a demonstration.” The doctor said before escorting Alby out of the tents.

The teen had no idea where to go, so he ended up just following the crowd, eventually coming to a stop where a group of military personnel and police officers were stand in front of a large crowd.

“Attention everyone. I know we are in the state of emergency but drastic measures will have to be made. Men, women and anyone who can fight, we are going to teach you how to stand up against the threat outside.” The soldiers announced this out to the ever growing crowd.

“But aren't those people outside just sick!? They need medical help!” A female citizen yelled from the crowd, a few murmurs joining in agreement.

That is when an police officer stepped up. He was lean man with visible muscle definition in his arms. Roughly being 6’5 in height. Short dark hair that was hidden under a cap and a handgun in a holster.

“As officers of the law, we protect and serve the community. However, we do not protect the dead.” His voice boomed over the murmurs of the civilians, silencing them.

Alby stared on, realization striking him with enough force to almost knock him off his feet. Dead. They do not protect the dead.

“What do you mean? Why would you protect the dead?” A man spoke up from the crowd, visible confusion hinting in his voice. Alby knew what it meant even before it had to be explained. Why those so called people didn't react to being shot, never responded to pain or their injuries.

“If it hasn't sunken in yet, let me put it bluntly. Those ‘people’ outside, they aren't alive. They’re dead.”

“Alby?”

Alby broke his train of thought and looked towards the voice that called him. There, he noticed Ron, heading towards him.

“Why are you out here so early? Barely anyone’s awake.” Ron asked, perching himself down on the log beside Alby.

“It’s my favourite place…” Ably replied quietly, his eyes shining as the pond’s surface ripples with leaves falling onto it.

“Alby, what’s on your mind?” At first, Alby was silent. His mind on that day was private to him and sharing it just felt wrong. It was as if his mind was trying it’s damnedest to forget how it all started for him.

“Just… a couple years back. How it all started....” Alby replied quietly.

Ron didn’t really know what to say. The boy beside him was a mystery to Ron. He had no clue what it was like outside Alexandria, what those roamers were like, what it was like to fight one, what it was like to scavenge, hunt or to starve without food.

“Hey, how about we go to my house? I got some comics and games in my room.” Ron suggested, hoping the promise of some entertainment would cheer the blonde kid up.

Alby looked over at Ron and nodded slightly before standing up with the older teen, following his new friend to the familiar house.

  
The inside of Ron’s room was that of a typical teenager, shelves lined with typical teenage boy stuff. Old, faded comics and board games that Alby could vaguely remember seeing at his grandparents. Ron looked through his collection and brought out an entire stack of comics from an old box.

“Hey, Alby?” The younger teen looked up from the box and over at Ron. The older teen looked pensive and seemed to be hesitant to ask.

“Yeah?” Ron was quiet for a moment, working up the courage to ask what question was on his mind.

“Where were you before Aaron and Eric found you?” The older teen asked an innocent enough question but to Alby- it was anything but that. The young blonde was silent for a moment, his eyes closed tight as if remembering that day. The day he almost died.

“I was alone… I was alone and fending for myself. Finding food… shelter… water… avoiding the dead… I was alone for months. That was until Aaron and Eric saved me and brought me here…” The painful memory of his partner, the one who saved and protected him, dying by the horde.

Ron was speechless. 15 years old and he’s already been through the worse years of his life. Ron just moved on his bed and patted the spot beside him, signalling Alby to sit down.

The blonde teen obliged and sat down, not expecting the affectionate one-armed hug from Ron.

“I promise Alby, you won’t need to deal with any of that here. You’re safe.” Alby stayed quiet before silent tears began running down his face.

  
Aaron was in Alby’s room, reminiscing about how just yesterday, they brought in a boy who was out there for however long, alone. He then spotted the leather backpack slung on the back of a chair.

“Aaron? What are you doing in here?” Eric asked from the doorway, a bundle of clean sheets in his arms.

Aaron grabbed the bag and set it gently onto the bed, carefully spilling the contents onto the sheets.

“Aaron, those are Alby’s personal belongings, we can-“ Eric stopped, noticing a few items that seemed worn down but in good condition.

One was a leatherback notebook that was bound tightly with a black shoelace. Another were faded pictures held together by a money clip. The last one was a hat, a police hat, worn and aged yet was extremely taken care of.

Aaron turned the hat around, taking great care in handling it as wondered why Alby owned such a thing. “Why does he have this?”

“Maybe his father was a police officer? Or… someone close to him was…” Eric remembered what Alby said and why he was alone.

“ _What usually happens… the dead got them…”_

Aaron and Eric stood there in silence as they looked at the hat.

“Alby… just what did you go through…?” Aaron muttered to himself, slowly putting the hat back into the bag, along with the rest of Alby’s things. 


	3. Update and fill in ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just and update for now ^^

Hiya! So I know it's been the entire Starwars series back to back on an endless loop since i posted a chapter. Buuuuut! Only because a very close individual, Sarcosuchas, has been helping me write! And not just anything but a cross over between Sarcosuchas' masterpiece "Search" and my story "Behind Walls" ^^ the first chapter has been planned and the two of is have been writing it ^^ so pleeeeeease be patient ^^


End file.
